Getting to know Percabeth
by SoulHorse
Summary: Oneshots of how mortals and demigods meet Percabeth. Mini stories and oneshots!
1. Fiona Gortern

**Hello everyone! ****This is my first fanfic!**** I wrote this when I first joined FF, and I came back to update. ****I can handle flames, so bring it yo!**** I'm no longer a newbie, but please, no flames. If you do, I will throw you into a pit and bury you alive. :D I'm pretty sadistic like that. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Percy Jackson!**

**Annabeth: No you don't! Rick Riordan does! *hits me on the head with a book**

**Me: OW!**

**Annabeth: I'll say the disclaimer. SoulHorse doesn't own Percy Jackson or any characters except the OCs.**

Fiona POV

I watched as my crush, Percy Jackson, entered the cafeteria with his group of friends laughing and talking. I sighed at his windswept black hair and dreamy sea green eyes. Percy barely knew me yet, but Percy and I were participating in the Romeo and Juliet play; me as Juliet and Percy as Romeo. He only knew me from practice. Our understudies Sean and Maria practiced with us. Percy and I decided to not practice the "kissing" part and save it for the stage. I was excited because once Percy and I kissed, he would feel a spark with me and ask me to be his girlfriend! I suddenly snapped out of my dreams when Percy casually walked to my table and said, "Hey Fiona. Do you want to practice one more time today before school ends? The play is tonight, you know."

I tried to answer without squealing saying, "Sure! Library as usual? Same time?"

Percy replied, "Ok. Sure."

He smiled at me and left. My stomach did jumping jacks. _He smiled at me!_ He smiled at me! One sign he likes me! OMG! Can't wait for the play!

_Time skip to play_

I dressed in my Juliet costume and I walked out. I saw Percy in his costume. He looked HOT! Now, I was really excited!

_Time skip to after the play_**(AN: I don't know what the words are to the play; I was too lazy to look up)**

The play was a HIT! We did so well! The only thing is that Percy never asked me to be his girlfriend. I ran to go find him. i found him near the food table hugging a... who was THAT?! A girl. He was hugging a GIRL! She was pretty, a blonde with princess curls. Her eyes were a stormy gray. She had a slim, athletic body and a perfect tan. Her face had absolutely no makeup. Blonde girl looked like a goddess!

I casually strolled up to Percy and Blondie and said, "Hey Perce. Who's this?"

I secretly hoped it was a stepsister or something. Percy opened his mouth to answer, but the girl beat him to it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Percy's girlfriend." I felt like I was going to cry. Girlfriend? I wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Excuse me. I...have to go." I took off to the bathrooms to cry and find a new crush.

**Like it? Don't like it? And…sorry for the shortness. BTW, this really is my first story. I just came back to edit. :) RRFF and tell me your thoughts! **

**Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


	2. Julian McGrossa

**Hey everyone! It's SoulHorse again! Sorry for getting my old readers' hopes up again. I am working on new chapters, so yeah (*cough *cough THE BET *cough *cough). For all of those who don't know, this is a update on my old chapter. I reread this and I killed my own eyes. I lost the old file years ago, so I went back, downloaded it, and copied and pasted a new file on my laptop. And now, here are my edits. So after the disclaimer, we have STORY TIME!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Leo, do the disclaimer.**

**Leo: I don't want to!**

**Me: Annabeth, can you help me out?**

**Annabeth: Of course! *judo flips Leo. Now say it Valdez!**

**Leo: Fine. SoulHorse doesn't own the PJO characters.**

Julian's POV

Hey ladies. I'm Julian McGrossa **(AN: Gross? See what I did there? No? Go back and read it again). **I'm a popular hot teen. I can get any girl with my looks. I have dirty blond hair brushed to the side and blue eyes. Even I could get the slutty girls like Emily** (No offense to any Emilys out there) **Greene. I guess you could say I'm a player. I've dated girls and dumped them. First was Hailey Raleigh, then Leda Summers, then... well, you get the idea.

I have a new target every week. This time, my best friend is my new target. You'd say I'm gay, but my best friend is a girl. Annabeth Chase. She's one gorgeous girl; Annabeth has honey blonde princess curls, a slim athletic figure, and these stormy gray eyes. She's been asked out a billion times by every single boy (some even ten times or more), but she rejects them, saying she had a boyfriend. I bet she's waiting for _me_ to ask _her_ out and that's why she's calling me her boyfriend. I have a plan to ask her out.

Since we are studying together for our math test and getting ice cream later, I'd ask her out. It was the perfect plan! When I get her to be my girlfriend, I'd probably keep it that way; a serious relationship until I find a chic way hotter than Annabeth, which, hasn't happened. After all, Annabeth is pretty hard to get!

_Time skip to studying with Annabeth_

"This is so hard! How do you do this Annabeth?", I moaned.

We were studying for our Pythagorean Theorem test and Annabeth was helping me. Apparently, she knows how to do it. I meant to help her with the math to get her to soften up, but apparently, it was the other way around. I hoped she didn't peg me as stupid though. Once Annabeth finished helping me, it seemed a lot easier now. I wondered how Annabeth was doing on math. I decided to ask.

I said, "How are you doing on the study guide Annabeth?"

She responded, "Oh, I already finished. Are you done yet?"

I frowned. She's done already? Then again, it's Annabeth. She's the smartest in the whole school. Everyone wants to be her buddy for group projects and partner work. Mostly boys. Especially boys. Why? To ask her out and let her do the work. Even nerds and scrawny weakling boys have the nerve to ask her out. Usually, if we get to pick, then Annabeth goes with her friends or me. That's also evidence that she likes me!

Why do _I_ like Annabeth? Easy question. She's unique. Annabeth has these gray eyes while others has blue, brown, or green. Other girls want to be a singer, have their own talk show, or be super models. Annabeth wants to be an architect. She's a Greek freak too. My best friend is fluent in Ancient Greek, memorizes Greek myths, and uses Greek terms like "What the Hades was that?" She's also the best in PE. The only flaws about her was that she had ADHD and dyslexia.

"Julian? Julian? Are you done yet?", a concerned voice asked.

Crap! I forgot about my math paper.

"Almost." I replied.

I hated letting Annabeth down. She sighed and pulled out her weird looking phone and started texting.

"Who are you texting?", I asked.

She replied in a bored tone, "A camp friend."

There it is. The famous camp. Everyone asks about it and if they could go. My soon-to-be girlfriend always says you have to be fluent in Ancient Greek or Latin, memorize every Greek myth, and have ADHD and dyslexia. Another reason I want her as my girlfriend. I bet she could sneak me in because her camp sounds cool. There's a climbing wall with obstacles, authentic Greek armor, an arena, a blacksmith shop, and sword fighting! Who wouldn't want that? Some of her friends like Katie Gardiner, Hazel Levesque, and the super hot Piper Mclean go to this famous camp.

"Hurry up Julian. I'm waiting for ice cream. Your treat, remember?" she complained. Shoot.

"Last one Annie." I told her.

Annabeth drawled out, "Fine. Whatever you say _Julia._"

I replied while writing, "Ok. And don't call me Julia!"

Annabeth replied while texting furiously on her phone, "Then don't call me Annie!"

I quickly finished my math and yelled, "Done!"

"That took forever." Annabeth complained.

I grabbed my keys and led her out to the car saying, " Annabeth, not all of us are born a genius like you."

I thought I heard her mutter, "Not everyone is born like me."

I wondered what that meant, but I quickly brushed that thought aside as she stepped into my car, smile in usual place and eyes sparkling. Probably excited about going out with me. _She's so smart that I bet she knows that I'm going to ask her out. The smartest and hottest girl alive on this earth, _I thought. We are going to be more than friends after this trip, I grinned.

We arrived at Isabella's Ice Cream Freezeria a minute later. We stepped out of my car and walked inside.

"So Annabeth, what are you ordering?" I asked.

She said," I'll have the double scoop of mint chocolate ice cream and strawberry cheesecake ice cream on a waffle cone."

I placed her order then ordered a chocolate pecan ice cream sundae. When we got our ice creams, I noticed Annabeth looking around, scanning the shop. What was she looking for? Her boyfriend? Because that person was sitting in front of her. That was me. She always said she had a boyfriend, but no one believed her. Annabeth even showed us pictures, but we all dismissed it as Photoshop or some random magazine photo.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Annabeth shout, "Seaweed Brain! Pinecone Face! Over here!"

_Seaweed Brain? Pinecone Face? _Who the heck were those people? A muscular teenage boy and a punk teenage girl came over. Punk Girl wore silver clothes, a spiked black jacket, and this circlet thingy on her head. Her black hair was choppy, she had freckles on her face, and electric blue eyes with a silver backpack hanging from her shoulder. Punk Girl looked no older than 16. The boy was hot, I'd admit that much. He had messy black hair, a troublemaker smile, and sea green eyes. He wore ragged jeans and an orange t-shirt. Annabeth stood up and gave Punk Girl a hug and to my surprise, a kiss to the boy.

"Sit down. I got you some ice cream" Annabeth instructed.

Hottie Boy and Punk Girl sat down and took a lick from her cone.

Annabeth seemed to notice me and said, "Sorry Julian. This is Percy and the girl is Thalia. Percy, Thalia, this is Julian."

Thalia shook my hand and gave me an electric shock (I don't know how), but Percy simply waved, but the gesture didn't seem friendly; his eyes were narrowed.

I asked," So Annabeth, is Percy your cousin or something?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy and blushed, then back at me.

She said, "No. He's my boyfriend and he's taking me to prom."

How the heck did Annabeth know I was going to ask her to prom? I knew I had to admit my feelings to her sooner or later and now seemed a good time to do it. I glared at Percy, but he didn't back down and I turned to Annabeth.

I yelled, "Annabeth, I really like you, ok? Please dump him for me. I can treat you better than he could. I'd do anything for you. Besides, he smells like the ocean and I smell better than him. Annabeth, please give me a chance to make you happy. I could do it better than he can. Just break up with him, date me, and I can take you to any dance, anywhere you want. I'm better than him."

I felt exhausted by saying the truth, but I felt like it was true for me. Percy's glare intensified by 100. Annabeth seemed shocked, but turned to stare at me.

She coldly replied, "Percy would do anything for me. He fell into hell for ME. I would never date you; you're just my friend. Nothing else BUT a friend! Besides, I've seen you before I befriended you. You haven't changed. You'd date me for a month or two; even a week! But then what happens? You dump me for some other girl. Percy is loyal and brave. He loves me and I love him. I knew him since we were _twelve. _I know him better than anyone. I know who he is, who his actual parents are, and his past. And guess what _Julian_? He'd never look at another the same he'd look at me. He'll never cheat on me or hurt me. Percy will even get hurt to protect me or _die_ for me. Would you?"

Annabeth trapped me with her words. Her eyes turned into a thunderstorm mixed with a tornado and hurricane. She glared at me with anger, hurt, and hatred.

I took a deep breath and pleaded, "Annabeth, I'll do anything for you. Trust me. He's a player, a whore. It's not love! It's lust! It's just some stupid crush. It's just one of those silly relationships you'd get in during high school! He'll go after some other girl, break your heart, CHEAT on you!"

Suddenly, I felt a punch to my stomach and someone flip me over. Annabeth judo flipped me.

She snarled, "Percy and I have been through hell and battles together for several years! His problem? Extreme loyalty. He'll never cheat on me. We've been together for years now. You can't break us up. Now leave us, leave _me _alone and never talk to me again. And before you ask, Percy wouldn't ever cheat on me with Thalia. That's his _cousin_. Besides, she hates boys and would never date. Thalia would kick his butt for kissing her or cheating on me. We're childhood friends. Now, I'm leaving. Good bye Mc_Gross_a."

I got up as soon as she let me go, marched over to Percy, and tried to punch him in the face. He somehow caught it and punched me in the nose and kicked me in the stomach. Thalia then walked over to me and gave me a huge electric shock. Percy then glared at me, kissed Annabeth and had a 20 second make out in front of my face, emphasizing their kisses with moans and groans and making them deeper while Thalia snickered. The happy couple then stalked away with Thalia following.

As Annabeth and I graduated high school and college, Percy stayed with her all the way. Whenever they saw me, they sneered at me, then glared, then Percy grabbed Annabeth for this 30 second make out. They seemed to stalk me because wherever I was, they were there, making out. I hoped they would break up, but 2 years later after college, I was invited to their wedding. I felt sad that Annabeth would never be mine, but I lost that feeling after I met a girl named Fiona Gortern. We dated and the couple was soon invited to my wedding 2 years after theirs. At least they got their happy ending and I got mine.

**How was that? Like it? Love it? RRFF to share your love for the story! And for all my old readers, the new chapter for The Bet is underway! **

**Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


	3. The Bet, Part 1: The Beginning

**Hey demigods! It's me, SoulHorse! Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with stuff. Thanks to all that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! Here's a cookie: (:). Anyhoo, here's the disclaimer and story time!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hello The Seven! Say the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Nope, not me. I did it already.**

**Leo: I ain't doin' it.**

**Frank: I'm out on a date with Hazel.**

**Hazel: What he said.**

**Piper: I don't feel like it. Besides, I'm playing a card game with Jason.**

**Jason: What Piper said. Who hasn't said anything yet?**

**The Six: Percy! You do it!**

**Percy: *stuffing his mouth with blue cookies. Whathhhh?**

**Annabeth: *judo flips him. The disclaimer you dummy!**

**Percy: I don't wanna do it!**

**Annabeth: *gets her book ready.**

**Percy: Alright! AH doesn't own PJO.**

**Chapter 3: The Bet-Part 1**

***6 OCs. 3 girls, 3 boys.**

**OC girls: Leanne, Mikayla, and Gianna**

**OC boys: Miles, Ben, and Marcus**

Mikayla's POV:

Hello, I'm Mikayla, obviously. Today's the first day of my senior year at Goode High, with my friends Leanne, Miles, Ben, Gianna, Marcus, and Percy. Leanne and I have a difficult relationship. Why? We're frenemies for the affections of Percy Jackson. Percy, our best friend is the most popular boy at school. He's super cute with an awesome personality. Gianna is easier because she has a boyfriend already, which is Marcus. Miles, Ben, and Marcus are Percy's best friends and Leanne, Gianna, and I have our own group. I wonder why Percy hasn't asked out me or Leanne yet. I mean, we're awesomely gorgeous! I have wavy black hair with redwood brown colored eyes and Leanne is a brunette with navy blue eyes. Preferably, I want Percy to ask me out, not Leanne.

Suddenly, I was knocked out of my thoughts because the school slut Madison **(no offense to any Madisons out there)** walked up to Percy and said flirtatiously, "Hey Perce, wanna come see a movie with me and go to my house later to hang out? I have to watch my lil' sis Chelsea."

Percy shook his head and said, "Sorry. I have a girlfriend already."

What? A girlfriend? Apparently Miles and Ben seemed shocked too because they grabbed Percy away from his fan club and dragged him to our secret hangout: the janitor's closet.

Ben's POV:

Hey everyone. I'm Ben. Looks like Mikayla told you part of our story already. So anyway, when Percy announced that he had a girlfriend, I was shocked. Why didn't he tell us before? My friends and I dragged him to the janitor's closet quickly; partly because we wanted info and this girl and partly we wanted to get away from his angry fan club.

We dropped Percy on the ground and I said, " Okay Perce. Get talking. We want to know who she is, where she's from, what she looks like, why have we never seen her, and WHY THE HECK YOU'VE NEVER MENTIONED HER!"

"Calm down Ben", Mikayla said.

She and Leanne looked shocked, sad, and awed at the same time.

Percy replied, " Her name is Annabeth Chase. My awesome girlfriend is from San Francisco and she has blond hair, gray eyes, and is super smart. You guys have never seen her cause she's in San Francisco and I've never mentioned her cause it never came up. She's gorgeous, smart, beautiful, tomboyish, and a good fighter."

Percy's eyes looked dreamy.

Miles scoffed. He said, "You just made her up to get away from Madison. You don't have a girlfriend. She's sounds part goddess."

I heard Percy mutter, "she is", but I dismissed the idea immediately.

Mikayla shook her head and said, "Perce, she's not real. You just came up with her. Right Gianna?"

Gianna paled, took a deep breath, and said, "Sorry Mikayla. Marcus and I don't agree. We know she's real. How could Percy think so fast on the go when Ben here is pressuring him? Plus, we've met her. By the way, I want to have a word with you Mikayla, Leanne. Alone."

Her tone made it sound like a command. The three girls walked out the door.

Gianna's POV

I led my BFFs out the janitor's closet and to the front of the school under a tree.

"Okay," I said, "Mikayla, Leanne, we both know you just don't want to believe Percy because you guys like him. Why? Is this crush this deep or is it infatuation? Tell me!" I demanded.

The two girls glanced at each other.

Leanne said, "We're not sure. Both of us just really like him."

Mikayla chimed in, "Plus, he's hot! His sea green eyes, that messy raven black hair. And his personality! Sweet, honest, funny, charming, and HOT! And that awesomely cute goofy smile!"

She and Leanne swooned. I groaned. Leanne glared.

She said, "You already have a boyfriend! Why are you so against us for trying to get Percy as our boyfriend?"

I snapped back, "Did you not just hear him? He has a GIRLFRIEND. Forget it. Let's just head back."

The two girls nodded. The way back was in complete silence.

When we arrived at the janitor's closet, Percy stood up and said, "Thank you, Marcus and Gianna for supporting me. However, Mikayla, Leanne, Miles, and Ben, you will have proof cause my friends and girlfriend will be picking us up today."

Marcus stood up and said, "Anytime Perce. Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing Leo, Jason, Frank, and Nico today."

Percy grinned like a madman.

He said, "That's not everyone. The whole gang is coming."

Okay. I'm scared of what he means by that.

_Time skip to end of school_

Marcus's POV

Finally! I've been waiting for this moment! We finally get to meet Percy's gang! I put my arm around my awesome girlfriend Gianna as we waited.

Again, the school slut, Madison came up to us. She wore a tight crop top that showed off her body and a tight skirt. Her shoes were high, high, high heels that I bet she would be as tall as a giraffe. she ran her manicured finger on Percy's arm, tracing his muscles.

"Hey Perce. Wanna go out tonight?" she said seductively.

Percy shook his head.

"I got plans tonight." he replied.

Just as he said the last word, a brown Bug came racing up with a bright sunshine yellow Volvo racing up.

Two boys came out of the Bug saying, "Hey Will! We win! Hand over the drachmas!

A teenage boy with blond hair stepped out of the Volvo, with a red head girl following. The boy reluctantly handed something over. I looked toward Percy for him to answer.

He smiled and said, "The twin looking boys is Travis and Conner Stoll. Travis is the taller one. The blond boy is Will Solace and the red head is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The others are coming soon."

Soon, a red Porsche with a spear on the side raced up, with a evergreen convertible following. A bulky girl and a tall boy came out of the Porsche and two girls with brown hair and green eyes came out of the convertible. The two girls introduced themselves as Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner. Then Travis and Conner came up and kissed them on the cheek.

"Travis is my boyfriend and Conner is Miranda's boyfriend." Katie said.

Bulky girl said that her name is Clarisse and that tall boy is Chris, aka her boyfriend. Two more cars came racing up. One was a sky blue Ferrari and the other was a forest green Lamborghini. How do these teenagers have nice cars? Percy seemed to grin from ear to ear as the whole school gaped at the kids and their cars. Even school playboy, George McCain stared. He was the boy who had the nicest car, a black Lexus. When the owners of the Ferrari stepped out, I thought I'd never see a more beautiful girl. She had long black hair and these stunning blue eyes, like pools of water. Boys wolf whistled, but then stopped when they saw the teenage boy.

The teenage boy was muscular and he seemed protective of the girl. They introduced themselves as Beckendorf and Silena. The owner of the Lamborghini was certainly strange. He had a Rasta cap and and a goatee. He introduced himself as Grover. I looked at Mikayla,Leanne, and all the girls at school. They seemed jealous of Silena's incredible beauty while Miles and Ben seemed in awe at the cars.

Leanne's POV

OMG! Percy's friends seem so cool! I gaped at Silena. Her beauty, she practically matches Percy! The girls were all beautiful, even Clarisse! Percy was smiling like crazy. He really fit in with these kids. But one thing, we still haven't seen Percy's mystery girlfriend. Suddenly, a black Ferrari with a gray skull and blue lightning bolt skidded up to us, doing slides and spins. A cute emo boy staggered out.

Percy grinned saying, "Did you let Pinecone Face drive again Death Breath?"

Emo gasped and said, "Biggest. Mistake. EVER."

He groaned again. The driver door opened and out stepped a punk girl with a silver circlet.

Percy hugged the girl saying, "Hey cuz. Long time, no see Pinecone Face."

Her reply seemed just as playful, "Whatevs, Kelp Head."

She just seemed to notice us. Punk said, "I'm Thalia and that scaredy cat is my cousin, Nico di Angelo."

Nico yelled, "Shut up Thals!" I smiled.

They were cousins, apparently. Such a happy relationship.

Miles's POV

Percy's friends were just, WOW. The cars were awesome and the girls were just HOT! The fun wasn't over yet cause a gold Lexus and a purple convertible with the letters SPQR were coming up.

The riders of the Lexus was a burly Asian boy and a pretty girl with luminous gold eyes and cinnamon curls came out. Asian boy was Frank and Gold Eyes was Hazel. They appeared to be dating.

The purple convertible had an even prettier girl with obsidian black eyes and long black hair in a side braid. Her name was Reyna. She was the only pretty girl who wasn't dating anyone. I liked her immediately.

Percy greeted them all with a hug and a smile. The next two cars were a sky blue convertible and a flame red Porsche. The convertible had a handsome blond boy and a model like girl, with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. All the girls swooned at the boy and boys wolf whistled at the girl. They were dating too, with the entwined hands and all.

Percy yelled, "Hey Sparky, Beauty Queen!"

The girl scowled, "Don't call me that!"

The couple was Jason and Piper. Jason seemed to be friendly with Thalia. Maybe they were related.

The flame red Porsche had a curly haired boy with a mischievous grin and a stunning girl with caramel hair that reached her waist. They introduced themselves as Leo Valdez and Calypso. The sluts looked jealous of Percy's friends like Piper, Katie, Hazel, Miranda, Clarisse, Rachel, Thalia, Silena, Reyna, and Calypso. They all had an easy grace and their own beauty.

Then, the awesomest car came up. It was a sea green convertible Maserati Spyder with gray stripes and the design of a gray owl gripping a blue trident. Every single boy gaped at it. The passenger was amazing! It was Percy's mystery girlfriend. She was probably the hottest girl I've ever seen. She had honey blonde princess curls, stormy gray eyes, a perfect tan, and a slim athletic figure. The boys gaped while the girls stared.

Percy proudly wrapped his arm around her saying, "This, is Annabeth Chase. My girlfriend."

To emphasize that, Annabeth kissed him on the lips, resulting in Mikayla, Leanne, Madison, and every girl except Gianna deflating.

"They all are going to enroll here at Goode" Percy said.

Percy and his friends marched up the steps, with Gianna and Marcus talking and joking with them. The crowd parted and went home. Ben and I started walking to our cars, but then someone grabbed our collars and dragged us to the janitor's closet. It was Mikayla and Leanne.

3rd Person's POV

The girls dropped them on the ground.

Leanne demanded, "Did you see that blonde hottie?"

Ben replied, "Heck yeah. She was hot."

Mikayla said, " Listen, we are going to break them up."

Miles suddenly sat up saying, "You can't do that. They are boyfriend and girlfriend."

The girls rolled their eyes.

Mikayla demanded, "Listen, if we manage to break them up, one of you boys get Hottie while we get Percy. Then, we can break up Beckendorf and Silena or Jason and Piper for the two who don't get Percy and Hottie.

Miles spoke up saying, "I like that Reyna girl though."

Leanne huffed and said, "Fine, I don't care. Now we should be in teams. This is a bet. Whoever gets Percy and Annabeth to break up and date them should win $20 each from the opposing players."

Mikayla decided to partner Ben while Miles picked Leanne.

Leanne added, "You can't sabotage the other team though."

The four put down $20 in the middle and declared simultaneously, "Now, the bet begins."

**Wow. Intense! If you liked or loved it, RRFF! Even if you didn't, RRFF anyways (Read, review, favorite, follow). So yeah. Last installment of The Bet is coming soon! After forever! So, see y'all next time. **

**Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


	4. The Bet, Part 2: The Plan

**Heyo demigods and you clear sighted mortals! It's SoulHorse again! Thank you guys for RRFFing! I'm so sorry about being away for so long! And yes, all dead people are alive again, for the sake of the story. **

**Thank you my reviewers! A shout-out to Randor, some Guests, gustris, HoOisawesome, CrazyWriter, MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus(dang, long username), ClassyHobbit, Supersinje, FrankAwesomeZhang, IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks, WeirdbutAWESOME16, Please keep it, missluvschocolate, PhoenixFlameLovePark, The Real Leo Valdez, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, WriteThisBook223, duantlessgirl 23, SonofAthena0804, Knext22, and percyjackson1234. A special thanks to HoOisawesome for being a dedicated reviewer and reviewed every four chapters! You're amazing! **

**Ok, now that's done and on to the disclaimer:**

**Me:I'm going to make this sweet and short. I don't own any of these characters except my OCs.**

**The characters: Phew! Good thing or else it would be disaster!**

**Me:Hey! You people are mean! I declare war!**

**The characters: Charge! **

**Me: *runs away screaming. HELP!**

**Ok, on with the chapter! Welcome to The Bet, Part 2! :)**

Gianna's POV

I fell into step with Percy's camp friends. Marcus and I mingled with them, laughing and talking and catching up. Truth was, Marcus was the son of Apollo and I was the daughter of Iris. No one knew except the camp. I wished I could tell Leanne and Mikayla who I really was, but I couldn't tell a person cause Marcus and I were here to watch Percy. Since I couldn't tell anyone, I had to have everyone assume that Marcus and I were old friends with the gang.

I suddenly had a tingle go up my neck. Trouble was coming soon. I realized Leanne, Mikayla, Ben, and Miles weren't here. I thought, _uh-oh._ Mikayla and Leanne were seriously obsessed with Percy and would do anything to break 'Percabeth' up.

I fell into step with Piper and Silena.

They noticed me and Piper said, "What's up Gianna?"

I replied, "I'm good Pipes. Listen, something's up with my friends. They aren't here and I have a feeling they're planning something."

Silena arched a perfect eyebrow. Piper's eyebrows creased. Clarisse, who was walking nearby with Thalia, growled, just as Thalia's hand crept toward her bow. Katie and Miranda probably overheard because they cursed in Ancient Greek. Reyna muttered something in Latin and Rachel was fingering her lucky talisman, her plastic blue hairbrush. Hazel gripped her calvary sword and cursed in Latin. Calypso looked furious and looked like she was going to pull out her dagger, _Ogygia _and kill someone_._ Leo had crafted it for her just after her rescue. How did one sentence make them all agitated?

Mikayla's POV

"Got any ideas Ben?" I demanded after some time.

He snapped back, "No, I don't. How about you do some thinking?"

His furious glare met my determined stare and the moment lasted a second too long. His face then turned a tomato red and looked away. What the heck?

I demanded, "What's up with you?"

He stutters, "Nothing! It's just that-"

He stops midway stays quiet for a minute. What's going on with Ben? Is he-,no, he can't, he just can't! It was impossible. I push that stupid thought away and start thinking about possible ways to break them up.

After thinking for few minutes, I say, "Ok Ben, this is what we do." I tell him the plan.

He suddenly perks up and asks, "Do you think it will go through if _she _helps?"

"Hopefully. If she doesn't, then we will do it on our own."

Ben's POV

Why, why, why, why, WHY was I still smitten with _her._ By her, I mean- wait, can't tell now. Anyway, Mikayla was brilliant! Her plan had to work. Maybe if I dated Annabeth, everything I knew and loved about her would go away. I would finally find a new love, cause _she_ would never love me back. Ever. My crush probably doesn't even know that I like her. It's like I'm there to her, but I'm not. If Annabeth and I don't work out, I could just go to one of the hot girls in Percy's gang. I can't go to my crush cause she would have a boyfriend. Let's hope for my sake and Mikayla's, that the plan would work.

**And done! Sorry it's short. I had to make it intense. This chapter is about Mikayla and Ben only. Next chapter, they will set their plan. I think. Not sure though. It might be about Leanne and Miles. **

**So, who is Ben's crush? I think I made that kinda obvious. The first three people to guess gets a shout-out. **

**What is Mikayla's brilliant plan? Not really referenced, but you know…I'm a cliche'd writer sometimes. First three people to guess it right gets a shout-out. **

**Who is this mysterious person Mikayla needs for her plan? This one is pretty hard, so I don't expect anyone to get it right. But…first person to guess it right gets a shout-out. Why do you think Mikayla needs this person? Also not referenced anywhere, but first person to guess it right gets a shout-out. **

**Whoever gets a shout-out also gets Sally's famous blue cookies! Please RRFF! **

**Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


	5. The Bet, Part 3: Doubts

**Hi everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Getting to Know Percabeth! I give pretty much everyone a shout out for reviewing, cause there's just too many of you! Cookies! (:) (:) (:) Ok, so , sorry I haven't updated in a while and stuff. My friend at school has been killing me. She's begging for another chapter. So now, the chapter you've all been waiting for, demigods, The Bet, part 3.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Rick Riordan! I challenge you to a fight for the owner of PJO and HoO!**

**Rick: Sure.**

**Me: Come on, coward! Throw anything at me!**

**Rick: Ok. Percy! Annabeth! Piper! Jason! Clarisse! Hazel! Frank! Leo! Calypso! Reyna! Hedge! Fight this person.**

**Everyone: Sure. CHARGE!**

**Me: *screams! You win! You win! You own PJO and HoO! I own the OCs! I'll be back for round 2!**

Mikayla's POV

Ben and I walked to the cafeteria the next day. I had to get to Gianna. I needed her so we could pull off my master plan. After all, Percy Jackson and $80 were on the line here! Why did I needed Gianna? Well, she was a master Photoshopper. No one else could pull off our heist except for her. But then again, she may not help, since Gianna and Marcus knew about Annabeth.

I could practically feel my success, Percy's lips on mine, me and him hooking up in locker rooms, his warm arms…Omigosh, he was so hot and dreamy! Then, I saw myself in a gorgeous sea green gown with a veil and Percy looking so hot in a tux. We married and then off to our honeymoon! I saw Percy and I taking a moonlight swim and then the two of us in bed and having children. I saw a little boy with messy raven black hair and redwood eyes and the prettiest little girl with sea green eyes and wavy black hair. My whole life with Percy was perfectly sketched out in my mind. Leanne couldn't win. I had to create Percayla. Percayla had to live! I had to win, so Percy would be mine. Then someone shook me out of my daydreams. "Mika? Mika? Mikayla!"

I growled, "What?"

It was Ben.

He said urgently, "Come on! We have to go! Looks like Leanne and Miles are trying to get to Gianna first."

There was only one thing to do. The two of us bolted through the cafeteria.

Leanne's POV

Miles and I came up with the perfect plan. We were going to use Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, and basically everything to get to Percy. But we needed one person: Gianna. She was going to be hard to get on our side. We had to convince her. So as Miles and I sat and talked about how we were going to get Gianna to help, I got kinda lost in Miles's appearance. He was hot, not Percy hot, but still cute nonetheless. Miles looked especially amazing today, with his neat clothes on his muscular body, which was so tight, it showed his 6-pack, and tousled blond hair, and his gorgeous forest green eyes…Wait! I liked Percy and only Percy! Right?

Miles's POV

Leanne and I talked for a while and then my thoughts drifted to Reyna. Wow. Boys were crazy to not like her! I mean, her black hair was stunning and her obsidian eyes surely could be melted. Her Puerto Rican features were especially beautiful, along with her curvy figure, bold look, her gorgeous tan…

Then, my thoughts drifted to Leanne. She was in a navy blue dress that showed off her hourglass figure and her blue makeup made her navy blue eyes pop. Leanne's chocolate brown hair was perfectly mussed, but not too messy. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders to her waist. It looked thick, healthy, and soft. I had the urge to run my hands through it.

But Reyna was positively beautiful…Oh well, I'll worry about that later.

Then, Leanne said, "Come on Miles, before Mikayla puts her plan up first."

We got up and took off for the cafeteria.

We arrived five minutes later. Marcus and Gianna were chatting with my love, Reyna and the choppy haired girl, Piper. We walked toward Marcus and Gianna. Then, Leanne hissed, "No! It's Mikayla and Ben! Hurry!" Mikayla was running with Ben toward Gianna and we started to run too. Both teams reached Gianna at the same time. Then, the four of us simultaneously said, "We need your help Gianna." Mikayla and Leanne glared at each other. Gianna arched an eyebrow, and then cautiously said, "Ok…what do you want?" The four of us dragged Gianna away to the janitor's closet.

Ben's POV

As Miles ended, we were at the janitor's closet. I couldn't help but stare at Mikayla. Mikayla wore a strapless fire red dress. Her bare shoulders showed and made her redwood brown eyes look fiery. Her wavy black hair was on the side. She looked amazing today. I wanted to kiss her senseless, wrap my arms around her slim waist, and basically make out with her. I knew hundreds of boys had a crush on her, but Percy wasn't one. I didn't see why Mikalya didn't like me or any other. The football team asked her out, the quarterback, the basketball team, the nerds, and nobodies at school all asked her out, but she rejected them all. She didn't like me either, only as a friend.

Then, Gianna said, "Ok, what the heck do you guys need? Mikayla, you first."

Mikayla then said, "We are planning to break up Percy and Annabeth. Ben and I need you to pull off a Photoshop heist."

Leanne gasped. She shot back angrily, "That's what we were gonna ask you Gianna!"

Gianna was smart. She probably knew that we worked against each other and that we were going to fight for her talent. Gianna groaned as the two girls started a shouting argument.

Then, she yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone stopped to look at her.

Gianna said calmly, "I'm sorry you guys. I'm not going to help any of you. Annabeth is my friend. I can't do this to her."

She walked away.

Mikayla's POV

The two teams split up. Ben and I took off for the park after school. We talked about how we were going to Photoshop Percy and I kissing.

Then, Ben said, "Shh."

He pointed to Percy and Annabeth kissing under a tree. I grinned devilishly. I whipped out my iPhone and snapped a close up picture. Then, I opened the Photoshop app and then took out Annabeth's face and inserted mine. So, Percy and I were kissing.

Ben smiled. He sure has a cute smile. Wow. He's muscular too. And hot. Dang, his clothes are tight which shows his 6-pack. I like that. And his mussed brown hair. I really want to run my hands through it. Oh yeah, his deep blue eyes are to die for. Did I mention I also want to kiss him? Wait, no, focus on Percy.

You like Percy. Only Percy. Anyways, I sent the Percabeth photo to him and then he took out Percy's face and put his in, making him kiss Annabeth senseless. We played with it for a bit. Ben made Annabeth and him half naked and in a locker room. Annabeth was in a see through shirt and yoga pants and Ben was shirtless and wearing his pants. The picture then showed him and Annabeth kissing each other senseless. Then, I did the same, except the background showed a random alleyway. I was pinned against the wall, with Percy kissing my neck. Ben gave me a thumbs up.

He said, "Awesome."

We then went to the library and printed hundreds of those photos. Then, we grabbed some tape and taped them all over the school. It was perfect. They would surely break up with each other.

Miles's POV

Leanne showed me a photo of Percy and Annabeth hugging. We Photoshopped it to show me with my arm around Annabeth's waist and my lips on hers. I put the background as a stunning sunset. Leanne had another photo and cropped Annabeth out. She put herself on Percy's lap and them kissing. For some reason, this made me really mad. I wanted to take Percy off the photo and put me on it. Wait, I can't feel that way. I like Annabeth only. Not Reyna, and certainly not Leanne. We posted it on basically everything and plus taped some in the school on a different wing. This will be awesome.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, I think your so-called friends are planning to break us up."

Percy and I were in the park and talking.

He nods, saying, "I know. Marcus told me Leanne and Mikayla had a crush on me." I should know."

I look at him in the eyes and say, "Percy, whatever they put to show us cheating on each other, don't believe it."

He grabs my waist and whispers, "I know." he kisses me, causing my body to melt.

Percy's POV

The next day, Annabeth and I walk hand in hand to school. Piper, Jason, and pretty much everyone except for Leanne, Mikayla, Ben, and Miles were behind us. T

hen, Silena stopped in front of us and said, "Gods of Olympus."

I stared at the walls of Goode High. Pictures were posted on the walls, each with me and Mikayla or Leanne and Annabeth with Miles or Ben.

Silena muttered, "I'm so gonna murder them."

**And done! Cliffie-ish! ****RRFF to find out what happens next…**

**Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


	6. The Bet, Part 4: Falling Apart

**Hello everyone! Did you all like that last cliffhanger of mine? Oh, I just love keeping you guys interested! So, my really late New Year's resolution was to update at least once every month. So, I know I haven't been keeping up on that, but I'm trying my best. I was busy too…being lazy…hehe. And I'm kinda addicted to writing for Elsword now. Seriously. I haven't updated that either, so…yeah…Sorry to keep you all waiting, but here's the next chapter! Will this be the chapter to end The Bet? Let's find out…**

**And OMFG (sorry for my language [not really] there)! 128 REVIEWS, 62,947 VIEWS, 3 COMMUNITIES, 121 FAVES, AND 172 FOLLOWS?! Seriously, you guys are amazing and fabulous. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**And I might do some review responses next chappie or whatever. So, disclaimer and story time!**

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat this every time? I don't own PJO!**

3rd Person's POV

The entire group of demigods stared at the posters that littered the walls of the school.

"Percy…I'm so, so sorry." Gianna whispered, her eyes raking over the posters.

Percy said nothing, his sea green eyes sweeping over the mess. His expression was unreadable.

Thalia hissed, "They are so _dead._"

Annabeth said nothing, her eyes only on her boyfriend.

"Percy?" she whispered.

The son of Poseidon tightened his grip on her.

"LEANNE! MILES! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" a girl screeched. Mikayla.

Silena's eyes blazed with hatred and anger. She broke away from everyone and stormed off to find the four teens.

"Beck…" Travis warned.

"On it." he replied and hurried after his girlfriend.

Gianna and Marcus exchanged a look, before following Beckendorf.

Percy didn't follow. He simply collapsed on the ground, his sea green eyes staring into nothingness.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked softly. Her gray eyes were on him. "Are you okay?"

The rest exchanged looks as well, before hurrying away. They figured the two needed some time to themselves.

"I-I thought they were my friends. I guess they weren't after all."

Percy's sea green eyes pierced Annabeth's. With that one look, she instantly knew. Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty. It was the trait he valued most. And with all those pictures, she figured Percy thought that they weren't the loyal friends he thought he knew. Mikayla, Leanne, Ben, and Miles had broken his trust.

"Seaweed Brain…I'm really sorry."

He stood up, and ran a hand through his raven hair. Some passing girls sighed dreamily. Annabeth turned and flashed a glare that rivaled Medusa's. They immediately scurried away. She turned back to him.

"Are you better now? And give me and honest answer."

Percy looked at her and took her hands.

"Not completely. But that's gonna have to do. I have some 'friends' to talk to."

_With Silena, Beckendorf, Gianna, and Marcus…_

"Silena! Wait!"

Beckendorf ran down the hall as Silena strode away to find the four troublemaking teens.

"Beckendorf, go away. I have some people I need to kill."

"You can't!"

Silena whipped around to face her boyfriend. Her striking blue eyes shot daggers.

"And why can't I, hmm? Give me one good reason Charlie. They hurt my friends, and now I'm gonna hurt them."

The son of Hephaestus was momentarily distracted by his girlfriend's good looks. She was annoyingly beautiful, as usual. Her ink black hair swirled around her and blue eyes were beautiful pools of poison…getting off track. _Snap out of it Beck, _he thought.

"Lena, those are _mortals. _Chiron would have our heads. We'd risk exposing us. And besides, it's not your place to kill them. It's Percy and Annabeth's."

"I don't care!" she shrieked.

"Silena! Beckendorf!"

Marcus and Gianna ran down the halls, running into each other and other people. Gianna grabbed hold of Silena's hands.

"Don't go kill them! Please, for the sake of camp, don't!" she whisper-panted.

"Seriously, we need to put a restraining order on you!" Marcus gasped. "You're fast, for a daughter of Aphrodite."

He had lowered his voice, so none of the mortals could overhear.

Silena turned on him. "What is _that _supposed to mean?!"

"YOU IDEA STEALING THIEF!"

"IT WAS OUR IDEA FIRST! YOU GUYS ARE THE THIEVES!"

"ARE NOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT PERCY'S NOT GONNA BELIEVE US!"

"IT'S YOUR'S!"

Marcus and Gianna exchanged looks.

"Oh gods. They're going at it."

Gianna turned to the other two demigods.

"We're so sorry, but we need to go…you know."

She jabbed her finger down the hall, where Mikayla and Leanne were having a screaming match.

The two turned to leave.

"Oh Hades no."

Marcus turned around. "What?"

The daughter of Aphrodite boldly stated, "Not on your sword. We're coming with you."

"We?!" Beckendorf sputtered.

Silena turned to her boyfriend.

"Is that a _problem?" _

She said it sweetly, but it had a menacing undertone to it.

Beckendorf gulped. "No, of course not Lena."

By the time the four demigods had arrived, it seemed as though the screaming argument between the two was going to turn into a cat fight. A group of kids had gathered around the four, although it was mostly just Mikayla and Leanne. Ben and Miles stood awkwardly off to the side.

"Leanne, you're an idea stealing asshole."

Leanne growled back, "You're the attention stealing bitch! You want all of Percy's attention on you, and only you!"

"Is that so wrong?!" Mikayla exclaimed. "And besides, _you're _like that too! Only, you're a more desperate bitch!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO!" Gianna screamed.

Mikayla and Leanne stopped arguing, to see Gianna with a demonic aura surrounding her. The daughter of Iris strode to the two girls and grabbed their hair. The two squealed.

"Gi, can you please let go?" Leanne complained.

"You're ruining my hair." Mikayla whined.

"I don't give a fuck about if you guys are hurt or if I ruined your hair." she hissed.

"Someone's in a mood."

Leanne rolled her eyes.

Mikayla chorused, "Yeah! If you wanted a better Photoshop job, you would've done it yourself!"

The daughter of Iris snarled, "You have got to be fucking _kidding _me!"

Mikayla shrugged. "You're overreacting. Relax."

"No. I'm _done. _I'm done with being your friend. I'm _sick_ of you two swooning over a guy that's so _obviously _taken. I'm absolutely _disgusted _that you guys actually came up with a 'so-called' elaborate _plan _to break up your best friend and his girlfriend. I don't know you guys anymore. My two best girlfriends, Mikayla and Leanne, _died _after finding out that Percy had a girlfriend. You guys are sluts and whores and I don't wanna be seen hanging out with you guys anymore."

And for the finishing touch, Gianna slapped them. Hard. She turned around and stormed out of the crowd.

"We…I…" Leanne seemed at a lost for words.

Mikayla sighed dramatically. "Marcus, can you go back and tell your girlfriend to stop being so melodramatic? Really, I mean, come on!"

"She's right." he said quietly.

"What?!" Mikayla and Leanne exclaimed, aghast at his words.

"Look, you guys…you two are selfish. You don't think about Percy and how he would feel after realizing you four broke him and his girlfriend up. I'm disappointed in you two. I'm shocked at you _two," _he said, turning towards Ben and Miles, who lingered uncomfortably.

"I thought you knew better. I thought you understood Percy, and how happy he was. I guess Percy doesn't have you guys as friends after all. I'm ashamed to be considered your friends too."

Marcus walked away, following Gianna. Silena then took the opportunity to speak.

"Look, I know I don't you guys all too well, but I need to be straightforward here. What you guys did, that was unacceptable and inexcusable. I'm ready to pummel you four here and now, but…I can't. Because of Percy. His fatal flaw is loyalty, did you know? He would kill me for killing you guys. Anyways, he's hurt that you guys betrayed him like that. You guys were his friends, and you turned on him. You didn't think of Percy when you decided to make it seem like they were cheating on each other. And 'sorry' is not gonna cut it. You basically just tried to kill a beautiful, perfect relationship for the sake of your needs. You guys are selfish, and aren't worthy of being Percy's friends. He deserves way better than you shit."

Silena walked forward and kicked both girls. They shrieked in pain. Both boys rushed forward to help, but Beckendorf held them back. She then hauled them up and slapped each _hard. _Then, Silena turned on her heels and walked away. Beckendorf followed.

The bell rang and everyone left, whispering to each other. Ben and Miles came over to help them up.

"Are you guys okay?" Ben asked.

Mikayla hung her head. "No. I don't…I don't think we did the right thing. It feels _wrong _now. Gianna and Marcus unfriended us and Percy hates us now."

"I could never hate you guys." a voice said.

Percy stood in the crowd, his hand entwined with Annabeth's.

"Percy!"

Mikayla smoothed her hair. Leanne straightened her clothes.

"You don't learn, do you?" Annabeth hissed.

Leanne turned on her. "You don't know _anything_."

Mikayla too hissed, "Bitch."

_Bam. _Both Leanne and Mikayla instinctively held their cheeks. This was the…what, third slap today? But this one hurt even more. It was Percy who had done it.

He said in a deadly calm voice, "Don't. Ever. Call. Annabeth. That. Again. And don't come near us again. I'm done being your friend."

Percy and Annabeth left and disappeared into the crowd. Both girls immediately started crying.

"This…this day was supposed to be _perfect." _Mikayla sobbed.

Leanne cried, "And it's _not." _

Ben and Miles exchanged looks as the two wilted into their arms.

_Time skip to lunch…_

As Ben, Miles, Mikayla, and Leanne entered the cafeteria, they immediately heard the whispers circulating the school.

_"__They're such sluts." _

_"__Whores." _

_"__Those boys are bastards." _

_"__Bitches." _

_"__They should go to hell." _

_"__I call them the Asshole Four." _

_"__You shouldn't ruin someone's relationship." _

The 'Asshole Four' found an empty table to eat.

"I feel horrible." Ben moaned.

"I do too." Miles said quietly.

Mikayla was still crying dramatically.

"I can't believe _we're _the sluts now, instead of Madison."

Miles offered, "We could go and beg."

The four turned to look at Percy and Annabeth. They were laughing amongst themselves, having a good time.

Leanne sighed, "No, I don't wanna embarrass myself again."

Mikayla suddenly brightened as someone passed by.

"Gi! Marcus!" she called.

Gianna simply walked past them. But Marcus was kinder. He grabbed Gianna's shoulder, whispered something, and she nodded stiffly, before continuing her walk. Marcus slid down into the empty seat next to them.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey Marcus." the four chorused.

Marcus fidgeted. "Um…so…how are you guys holding up? Are you okay?"

Ben sighed. "No. We all feel horrible."

"Your fault. You guys decided to ruin a relationship. Therefore, you should bear the consequences."

Leanne wailed, "I _hate _this! I lost my friends because of this mistake and I feel horrible about it! It's all my fault!"

She turned to Miles.

"Miles, I really am sorry. I dragged you into this. It's my fault you lost Percy as a friend."

Miles hugged her tightly. "No, it's both of our faults. I agreed to help you. The fault is partially mine too."

Mikayla too, started to cry. "I'm sorry Ben! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Ben tried to comfort her as well.

Marcus glanced between the two. He felt really bad for them. Seriously. Dam his caring and kind heart **(Dam jokes)**. Marcus took a deep breath. He _had _an idea to get them into Percy's and Gianna's favor, but he wasn't sure that it would work.

Before he could change his mind, however, he blurted, "I think I have a way to get you guys back into Percy's and Gianna's favor."

**And cut! You guys probably hate me right now. Oh well. Screw it. I don't care. And I lied. This isn't the end. Yet. So yeah. Here's your update after…oh I dunno, a year or two? Yeah. So time to whack my brain for more ideas! You guys can wait for another year. Kidding. Maybe. Anyways, y'all know the drill. RRFF! **

**~ Yours in demigoddishness, **

**SoulHorse ~**


End file.
